godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Control Units/God Eater Resurrection
Due to the Predator Style system introduced in God Eater Resurrection, standard Control Units have been removed in favor of single-ability Control Units that can be equipped to individual devour types. Using any given Predator Style activates its equipped Control Unit. Each Control Unit has a rank, and Control Units of a given rank can only be equipped to Predator Styles of that rank or higher (i.e. you cannot equip a rank 2 Control Unit to a rank 1 Predator Style). Rank 1 *'Blaze Resist + (火耐性+)': Increases resistance to Blaze attacks. *'Freeze Resist + (氷耐性+)': Increases resistance to Freeze attacks. *'Spark Resist + (雷耐性+)': Increases resistance to Spark attacks. *'Divine Resist + (神耐性+)': Increases resistance to Divine attacks. *'Oracle Absorption Up (オラクル吸収量↑)': Increases OP gained through melee attacks by 30%. *'Oracle Recovery Up (オラクル自動回復↑)': Increases automatic OP restoration by 30%. *'Enemy Draw Up (敵注目率↑)': Increases the rate at which the player draws enemy attention. *'Debuff Resistance (状態異常耐性)': Increases resistance to Venom/Stun/Leak/Jamming/Attack Down/Defense Down. *'Debuff Up (状態異常付与↑)': Increases rate at which status ailments are inflicted via attacks by 50%. *'Oracle Crusher (オラクル攻撃破壊)': Some enemy Oracle attacks can be canceled/blocked with melee attacks. *'Multi-Devour Burst (複数捕喰時強バースト)': When devouring multiple enemies simultaneously, the effects of Burst are strengthened by 50%. *'Super JGOP Restore (JGOP大回復)': Restores 50 OP when successfully performing a Just Guard. *'Super JGST Restore (JGST大回復)': Restore 70 Stamina when successfully performing a Just Guard. *'Stamina Devour (捕喰時ST回復)': Restores 15 Stamina upon devouring. *'Reinforce (重装甲化)': Increases defense by 15% at the cost of 25% increased stamina consumption. Rank 2 *'Power Strike: Melee (一撃強化・近接)': The power of the next melee attack is increased by 50%. *'Power Strike: Bullet (一撃強化・バレット)': The power of the next bullet fired is increased by 30%. *'Ammo Guzzler (捕喰弾撃ち切り強化)': Fires off all obtained Aragami bullets at once for a 10% boost in power per additional bullet (ex: having 11 bullets will give a +100% power boost for a total of 200% power). *'Blaze Resist ++ (火耐性++)': Further increases resistance to Blaze attacks. *'Freeze Resist ++ (氷耐性++)': Further increases resistance to Freeze attacks. *'Spark Resist ++ (雷耐性++)': Further increases resistance to Spark attacks. *'Divine Resist ++ (神耐性++)': Further increases resistance to Divine attacks. *'Quick Charge (溜め時間短縮)': Charge time for charged attacks (Charge Crush, Charge Glide, Charge Devour) is lessened by 25% *'Combo Master (コンボマスター)': Increases the power of subsequent hits in a combo, by 5% for each additional successive hit. Caps out at a 20% bonus at the 5th hit. *'Vs. Attribute Booster (属性補正強化)': Increase damage caused by elemental weaknesses by 20%. *'Ammo Devour Up (捕喰時弾丸入手量増加)': Acquires more Aragami bullets when devouring (only works when the Predator Style already acquires at least one bullet). *'HP Devour (捕喰時体力回復)': Restores 15 HP when devouring. *'Red Mist (狂戦士化)': Increases attack by 15%, at the cost of 25% lowered defense. *'Reinforce + (重装甲化+)': Further increases defense by 25%, at the cost of further increased stamina consumption of 40%. *'Melee Specialist (近接攻撃時化)': Increases blade attack power by 15% at the cost of lowered gun strength by 15%. *'Gun Specialist (銃攻撃時化)': Increases gun attack power by 15%, at the cost of lowered melee attack strength by 15%. Rank 3 *'Burst Drain Attack (バースト消費攻撃)': Boosts the damage of your melee attacks by 30% in exchange for consuming 5% Burst gauge with each strike. *'Bodyguard (身代わり盾)': Nullifies the next damage received. *'Vs. Weak Point Booster (弱点命中時威力強化)': Increases damage when hitting weak spots by 10%. *'Burst Saver (バースト消費抑制)': Decreases the cost of actions that consume Burst gauge by 10% and slightly increases Burst duration by 10%. *'Automatic Recovery (体力自動回復)': Health automatically restores by 1 per second on level 1 Burst. Unlike the skill variant, this CU does NOT scale with Burst level. *'Melee Attack HP Absorb (近接攻撃体力吸収)': Absorbs 2 HP on hit with melee attacks. *'Multi-Step (連続ステップ)': Allows the user to step continuously at the cost of 5% of the Burst gauge per step. *'Burst Shift Devour (捕喰時味方バースト化)': Grants all allies Level 1 Burst upon devouring, or refills their existing Burst gauge. * Ally Attack Boost (味方攻撃力上昇): For 45 seconds upon devouring, ally attack power is strengthened by 15%. * Ally Defense Boost (味方防御力上昇): For 45 seconds upon devouring, ally defensive power is strengthened by 15%. *'Transfer Shot Recovery (受け渡し弾回復付与)': Heals ally HP by 15 when passing Aragami bullets. *'Red Mist+ (狂戦士化+)': Greatly increases attack by 25%, at the cost of greatly lowered defense by 40% Category:God Eater Resurrection Category:Skill